Spider-Man and Black Cat, PS4
by What If Universe
Summary: In the game released last year, Peter Parker and Felicia Hardy had a complicated relationship that ended when she couldn't give up her life of crime. What if she did give it up and they never separated?
1. Fisk takedown

**This is basically the video game just adding Black Cat if they never broke up or she never went back to stealing. Hope you enjoy it.**

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

In an apartment in Queens, a spider is crawling down a window, next to a picture of the Parker family, which lead down to a desk with different sketches of different Spider-Man suit designs and alternative Black Cat suits for multiple occasions. Alongside a computer that's working on Felicia's mask so they can scan through solid objects. On the wall are multiple papers about Spider-Man and Black Cat stopping criminals and powered beings. In the bed, is a sleeping Felicia Hardy and Peter Parker until his phone goes off waking up Peter. He reaches over and turns on his police scanner. "All units, level 4 mobilization. Location, Fisk tower." The report says. Peter jumps up, waking Felicia. "Fisk?!" He asks. Felicia jumps awake as well. "They're arresting Fisk?" She asks. "It seems like it." Peter replies as they get up and start changing into their suits and leap out of the window. They start making their way to Fisk tower and Peter calls Captain Yuri Wattanabe, they're friend in the police force. "Captain Yuri Wattanabe." She says as she answers. "Did you take him down yet?" Felicia asks, running across rooftops. "Not yet, we're still waiting on a warrant." She says. "Mind if we joined in on the fun?" Peter asks. "You know how his lawyers are, this one has to go by the book." Yuri says. "Come on, Yuri, I've waited 10 years for this." Peter says. "You really wanna help?" She asks. "Head to time square, sounds like his guys are holding up my backup from reaching the scene." She says. "Got it, we'll be there." He says and hangs up. "Hey, how about I head to square and you help Yuri?" Felicia asks as they make their way. "If you think you can take them." Peter says as he swings towards the tower and Felicia makes her way to time square. "You know, I think he's starting to doubt me." She tells herself as she makes her way to time square.

In time square, Fisk's men are shooting at officers trying to get past. One of them contact what they call "the hammer" and a giant gas truck come win and crashes into the police cars. Fisk's men walk toward the officers as their guns start getting taken by some grapple gun and they look and see Black Cat coming down and lands in front of the officers. "So, this is the best money can buy, or did Fisk go for the discount?" She asks and starts fighting them all off. As she takes down some of them, she sees a truck with more men. "What? You guys stop through a drive thru?" She asks and throws a Web-Grenade she grabbed off her utility belt and throws it at them and webs them up. "Seriously, you guys need to get a better hobby." She says and starts walking off. "Hey, Spider, are things-" she sees an explosion going off near Fisk tower. "Spider? Yuri?!" She asks and starts running to the tower.

At the tower, Yuri is yelling for backup as Peter land son the car next to her. "Yuri, you okay?" He asks. "My men?" She asks. "B-C dealt with it." Peter says. "If he makes it out of there, we're gonna loose him." Yuri tells him. "I'm gonna go say hello and level the playing field. Can you sure she can get in when she gets here?" He asks. "Yeah, I got your back. Do what you do." She tells him. "Yes!" Peter says and leaps up and webs some of the men and leaps trough a window. "I'll clear a path. Follow me." Peter says as he leaps down and starts fighting off Fisk's security. "Spider-Man. Get out of here. We don't need you or your sidekick." A officer says. "What's Spider-Man doing here? He's gonna mess everything up!" Another Officer says. "Thanks for the confidence boost guys." Peter says as he finishes off the last goon and sees more coming out of the elevator. They start shooting rapidly and Peter sucks for cover. They get rope attached to their legs and they get pulled upside down and Felicia leaps down. "Looks like I got here just in time." She says as Peter leaps up to her. "A few minutes ago wouldn't have been so bad either." Peter says. "Well, what are you gonna do?" She asks as the officers try using the elevator and it isn't working and they go for the stairs. "You wanna take the direct approach or go with them?" Peter asks Felicia. "Direct as always." She says and Peter pulls the elevator doors open and he shoots a web up and grabs her and pulls her upwards. Their communicators go off on the way up. "Spider-Man, Black Cat, what's your status?" Yuri asks. "We're heading to the upper floors and hoping nobody turns on the elevators." Peter says. "Our choppers are taking fire, looks like Fisk has men in every floor." Yuri explains. "He's desperate." Felicia says. "And he's hitting us with everything he's got." Yuri says. "Which means we have to find him and end this." Peter says. "Not yet." Yuri says. "We picked up chatter, they're erasing everything in the server room. We need that evidence if we want to put him away for good." She says as they enter the air vents. "Okay, server room it is." Peter says as they crawl through the vents. "You know, he has some nice vents." Felicia says. "You're doing quips now?" Peter asks as they keep going. "I've been with you too long." She explains as Peter's mask goes off. "Oh, hi aunt May." Peter says as he gets a call from her. "What is all that noise?" She asks hearing the gunshots. "Uh, Felicia's playing one of her games." Peter explains, making something up. "Really?" Felicia asks, talking about his lie. "Shush, So what's up?" He asks her. "I was just making sure we were still on for dinner tomorrow night." She asks. "Tell her Yes." Felicia says. "Totally." Peter says. "Okay, love you. And tell Felicia I said hi." May says. "Love you too." Peter says as they exit the vents and she hangs up. They exit and team up to make quick work of Fisk's men and make their way to the server room door.

"If we go this way, they'll destroy everything." Felicia says. "We should look for a sneaky way in." Peter says and they scan the room with their masks and find a air vent. "Let's do it, Spider." Felicia says and they enter the air vent. "It's like our own private ventrance." Peter quips and Felicia rolls her eyes. "You know, you were right, Fisk might be a criminal, but he does have nice vents." Peter says as they leap down into the server room. "Can we get some help?" Peter asks. "We forgot our password." Felicia finishes his quip and they start fighting them. "We gotta access that console before everything gets erased." Peter says as they make their way to the servers. "Oh, you guys forgot the latest server patch." Peter says, hacking it as the screens come on and shows Wilson Fisk. "Hiding in the server room?" He asks. "Cowardly...even for you 2." He tells them. "Says the guy who's dressing his search history." Felicia says as Peter finishes keeps working. "After all these years, you're still just an ignorant child." Fisk says.

"True. But it's part of his charm." Felicia says as Peter finishes up. "Damn you." Fisk says. "Get that door down, now!" Fisk yells as the doors open up and more men come in and Felicia shoots her grapple gun at some of their guns and Peter shoots webs at the others and takes them down. "Come on, we gotta stop him." Felicia says, making their way to his office. As they leave, an explosion goes off above them. Yuri calls them, "Yuri, an explosive-" Peter starts but Yuri cuts him off. "I saw." She says. "Fisk probably has his entire building wired. I'm sending in a bomb unit." She says as they make their way up. "This is gonna be more difficult than we thought." Felicia says as they keep moving. The doors burst open and a bomb squad comes in. "It's clear. Move on." An Officer says. "I guess bombs are part of Willie's getaway plan." Peter says as more explosives go off and they hear people screaming. "We'll handle the bombs, you help the people." The Officer says and Peter and Felicia go after the people. "Everyone, clear out! Evacuate the building!" Felicia yells, helping some get to their feet and Pete sees some pinned. "Spider-Man! We can't move, we're pinned down!" He hears a woman cry and crawls over to them. "I'll lift it. When your free, get out fast. If can walk, help the injured." He tells them and starts lifting it as Felicia drags them out from underneath the rubble. Peter throws the rubble and moves out of the way and separate himself from Black Cat. "Spider, I can't get to you this way." She tells him. "Try to go around, help the others get out if you can. Meet me at his office if you can. I'll go meet Fisk." Peter tells her. "Be careful, Spider. He almost broke your back once." Felicia warns him. "I will. Meet you there." He tells her and goes up. "Spider-Man, it's Yuri." He gets a call. "How we doing, Captain?" He asks. "Could be better. Our choppers took a beating. We lost our last one. If Fisk calls in a chopper, we have no one to stop it from landing." Yuri says, "And no one to chase him if he flies away." Peter says. "Why do I get the feeling that was his plan all along?" Yuri asks. "Because he probably was." Peter says as he exits the air vents. He goes into a clearing and sees someone with a rocket launcher. "Uh oh, incoming!" He yells and dodges the rocket. He sips over to him and webs him up. "Okay, enough out of you." He says and sees more launchers. "What is this? "Bring your rocket launcher to work day"?" Peter asks as he's dodging more rockets and taking them down.

A few floors up, he make it through some doors and into a large room and finds officers. "You guys all right?" He asks. "We ewere just about to call for backup." An Officer tells him. "Guess that's me." Peter tells him. "Lead the way." The Officer says as Peter walks in front of them. "Heads up, boss. He's on the way." The Officer says into his communicator. Peter's spider senses go off and he dodges several bullets and starts fighting them off. "So you guys were in bed with Fisk all along?" Peter asks and realizes what he said. "Oh, no, now I'll never get that image out of my head." Peter says disgusted by his own words. He finishes them all off. "Hey, Yuri, looks like some of your guys are on Fisk's payroll." Peter tells her. "Good news is they were Willie's last line of defense. Where's Black Cat?" He asks. "Just getting the last of the civilians out. She'll be there in a minute. In the case with Fisk, take him down. Now." She says and hangs up. "It ends here, Fisk." Peter says to himself as he goes through the doors.

Fisk is at his desk writing as Peter swings in and lands on a stool. "Writing your memoirs?" He asks. "Don't forget there's a hyphen between "spider and "man" and "Black Cat" is two separate words." He explains. Fist rescues over to his phone. "Get the chopper ready. I won't be long." He says and stands up. "I'm surprised you made it this far." He says, walking backwards into a small room behind his desk. "But your foolishness ends now." He says and pushes a button and a bulletproof glass wall comes down. " you know I can see you, don't you?" Peter asks. "Eight years of this insolence..." He says two turrets come out of the stools behind Leger and start shooting at him. "Oh, for me? You shouldn't have." He says and starts dodging the hits. Peter's able to web them both up and throw them at the bulletproof glass window and destroys it. "How is this happening?!" Fisk asks angrily. "What's wrong, Willie? You seem angry." Peter asks. "I will DESTROY you!" Fisk yells and charges at him. They start fighting and Fisk grabs him and crashes him through the wall and peter dodges his hits. Fisk grabs him again and throws him through the wall as they continue to fight. Peter tries stopping him as Fisk raises him into the air and Peter fears he might try to break his back again, as Fisk throws him on the ground and tries crushing him as Peter moves and he breaks the ground and they crash onto a cross walk. Peter swings and kicks him off and continues to punch him as they fall down the building and crash through a glass floor and Peter webs him up before he can hit the ground. "So, should we kiss now?" Peter asks. "Nah, Black Cat would probably kill me." He says as officers come in with Black Cat.

Later, Fisk is being lead into an armored truck as Spider-Man and Black Cat come down on its roof. "Off to Rykers?" Pete reeks. "I think you have mor enemies there than we do." Felicia says. "If you think this will be more than a minor inconvenience.." Fisk starts but Felicia interrupts. "Well, we'd love to hear the rest of your speech, but we've got places to be. Good luck, Willie." She says as she swing off. "I have a feeling you're gonna need it." Peter says and followed her. "You fools!!" Fisk yells. "I'm the one who kept order in this city!" Fisk yells as they start getting him in. "One month! In one month you'll wish you had me back!" He yells as they close the doors.

Peter and Felicia land on a building roof and watch his truck drive away. "The Kingpin is heading to prison. The end of an era." Felicia says. "Maybe We should celebrate. Maybe take a vacation." Peter tells her. "If we did, this city is most likely to fall apart." She says. "Okay, I'm head to F.E.A.S.T., you head to work." She tells him as they go their separate ways.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Chapter 1 complete. See you next time.**


	2. FEAST

———————————————————————-———————————————————————-———————————————————-

While Peter starts going to work, Felicia starts making her way to F.E.A.S.T. when her communicator goes off. "Black Cat, it's Yuri." She starts off. "Hey, Yuri. Has Fisk made it to Rykers yet?" She asks. "No, our boy gets the VIP treatment. He's on his way to the Raft." She explains. "Oh, he's joining Electro, Scorpion and all the rest of the criminals me and Spider put away in the past. Hope they say "hi" for us." Felicia says. "Look, I tried contacting Spider-Man m but he's not answering." Yuri says. "Yeah, Sorry, he has to get to work. We don't exactly live in these costumes." Felicia explains. "Non the less, can you swing by the prescient? Got an issue that can deal with you and his skill set." She asks. "I'll shoot him a text." Felicia says and makes her way to the prescient while swinging she shoots Peter a text and he says he'll be there soon.

Felicia makes it to the prescient as Peter gets there. "Now that you quit smoking, what do you tell people when you come up here?" Peter asks. "That I need a break from their crap." Yuri says. "So, why'd you call?" Peter asks. "Need us to hook you up with a friend for the police ball?" Felicia asks. "No ball this year. Spent too much on these Oscorp surveillance tech." She explains. "But it was worth it, right?" Felicia asks. "It was, until an hour ago. The whole system went down. Every tower." She explains. "How?" Peter asks. "They say sabotage the server and they're all down. We need to get them back online, fast." She says. "And you called us?" Felicia asks. "Aw, I'm touched." Peter says. "I called someone I can trust." She says, leaving. "We'll get them back." Felicia says. "You break it, you buy it." She explains. "I thought you trusted us." Felicia says as she leaves and they get to work getting all of the towers back online and they do that most of the day.

Later in the day, Felicia gets another tower online as Yuri calls them. "We just got another tower online, was that you?" Yuri asks. "Well, who else?" Felicia asks. "Well, that's half of them, there's still more." Yuri says. "Don't worry, Yuri. You're lovable seen too much detective is in town." Peter says over the coms. "What?" Yuri asks. "No, no, no. You promised to stop..." Yuri asks as Peter continues. "Spider-Cop." Peter says and Felicia rolls her eyes and they both hang up. They finally get the final tower back online and Peter decides to retire Spider-Cop, which Felicia and Yuri both agree they both need a drink after that. Peter decides to get some work done on his suit since the Fisk takedown destroyed most of it.

Peter makes it to the Otto Labs. He made sure doc wouldn't be in and starts working on his suit as Otto comes in. "Parker." He says and Peter does his best to hide the suit. "Dr. Octavius. What you got there?" He asks nervously. "Chinese. I would've gotten you something if I knew...what's that?" He asks, noticing the suit. "Oh, it's just a...side project." Peter tries one more time as Otto sees the suit. "Of course. It's you." He says. "I Uh..." Peter tries to make an excuse. "Oh, come on, Parker, it's obvious. I Just wish you told me sooner." Otto says. "I wanted to, but, I was afraid if word got out, it'd put the ones closest to me in danger." He explains. "I suppose if you design their equipment m you'd be a target also." Otto says. Peter thinks and just goes with what he said. "Yeah, that's it." He says. "Don't worry . Your secrets safe with me." He says and leaves.

Peter wakes up the next morning with a note from doc telling him to check his computer. He looks and sees that he made him a new suit and takes it out for a spin. He gets out in his new suit and gets a call from Felicia. "Hey, what happened last night?" She asks. "Sorry, I got healed up at work. Almost had a scare from Otto, he thinks I'm making Spider-Man and Black Cat's gear and suits now." He exllains. "Well, it's better than him learning the truth." She says. "Yeah, So what I miss?" He asks. "Yuri called us to check in on some of Fisk's construction sites. I already checked some of them, oh, and Martin Li called." She says. "He said he needs some extra time to get set up for May's surprise party." She says. "Oh, that's today." Peter says, figuring out how he forgot. "Don't worry, we've got some time to get there." She says. "I'll meet you there." Peter says and they make their way to F.E.A.S.T.

At F.E.A.S.T., Peter makes his way to the kitchen and sees Martin. "Hey, I'm sorry I'm late." He tells him. "You're right on time." Martin says. "Just keep he distracted while we get everything finished." Martin says and walks off. "I'll go help." Felicia says and walks off with Martin. Peter walks over to May. "Hat, there's my favorite aunt." He says and she sees him. "Peter. What a nice surprise." She says. "Need some help?" Peter asks her. "Yeah sure. Oh, there's some heavy boxes.." she says, walking the other way. Peter stops her. "No. No, I mean, not yet. I came to, Uh..." he starts off thinking of some excuse. "I just wanted to talk." He says. May looks at him confused. "Okay," She says as they turn around and she doesn't see the work. "Peter, are you in trouble?" She asks him. "Do you need money?" She asks. "No, no, we have that covered." Peter says. "Girl problems again?" She asks, turning around and Peter stops her. "What? No, that's crazy." He says. "I just wish you and Felicia would move forward with your relationship." She says. "She's a great girl." May says. "She is, but..." he starts. "You two would make some beautiful babies." She says and Peter starts getting uncomfortable. "Peter." She says and sits down. "What is it? What's going on?" She asks. "These past few years. You helping me through college and working here...sacrificing so much, and asking for nothing. I just wish there were more people like you in the world." He says as Felicia and Martin come up. "He's right." Martin says. May turns and sees them with a cake and decorations. "Five years ago, you walked in here saying my message inspired you." Martin says. "Now it's you who inspires me. Thank you, May, for everything." He says. "Here's to many more years of service." He says and they all clap to that.

———————————————————————-———————————————————————-———————————————————

**See you next chapter.**


	3. Demons of our past

**Welcome back**

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

During the party, Peter gets a message from Yuri and he tells Felicia they gotta go and say their farewells for going out to get into their suits. They go outside and Peter answers the voicemail. "Hey, silent alarm just went off at one of auction house holding Fisk's real estate just tripped. Could you check it out? Quietly? I don't wanna make a scene if it's nothing." She says and the voicemail ends. "Fisk's estate sale. Sounds fun." Felicia says as they start making their way. "Wonder what kind of skeletons the Kingpin has in his closets." Peter says as they make their way to the house. Peter gets a call from aunt May. "Peter, I lost track of you at the party." She says. "Yeah,...I had to get to the lab. Sorry." Peter tells her. "Don't apologize. I just wanted to tell you how much what you said meant to me." May tells him. "I always wonder if I'm doing right by you." "Well, you can stop wondering. After loosing my parents and what happened to uncle Ben, there were so many times I would've fallen apart if it weren't for you." Peter tells her. "That goes both ways, Peter." She tells him. "Oh, I think mr. Li needs me, I'll see you soon." She says and hangs up.

They finally make it to the building. "I'll wait here, contact if it's for real " Felicia says and Peter enters the building vents. He sees men in Demon masks with guns. "Where is the file?" One of the men asks a woman. "There's someone else here. She must've taken it." She tells them. "Who are these guys?" Peter asks as he contacts Felicia. "Cat, the alarms legit. I'm gonna need some help." He tells her. "I'll contact Yuri, let her know." She says. "We will find the file. Or you will die." The man in the mask says. "If they see us, they'll kill her. Make sure to be extra silent." He warns her as she enters another vent. Peter makes his way through to the inside and finds one of the Demos and webs them. In another area, Felicia makes her way in and slowly takes down two of the Demons silently. Peter makes it to back room and finds two more men and takes them down with ease. "Wait, what's that?" Peter asks as he sees something. He walks up to it and sees a camera. "This totally belongs to-" "Don't move." A demon says behind Peter and he raises his hands. "Buddy, if I had a nickel for every "don't move" I've ever heard..." he says as someone comes up behind him and knocks him out. "Hey, Pete." Peter sees Mary Jane. "Mj?" Peter asks. "What are you doing here?" He asks her. "Same as you, working." She says. "At least, I was." She states as Peter hands her back her camera. "So...Robbie's got you covering a breakin for the Bugle?" Peter asks. "Well, Robbie doesn't know I'm here. And it wasn't a breakin until a few minutes ago." She says and explains what happened and that she stole the file they're after.

"I was on my way to the exit when I saw you." She explains as Black Cat comes down from the vents. "Hey there, Mary Jane." She says, smiling. "You're lucky to be alive, MJ." Peter says. "Says the guy I saved 5 minutes ago." She says and grabs the file. "Listen, whoever these masked guys are, they're after this file." She says. "But I'll never get out of here with these guys swarming everywhere." She explains. "Okay, we'll clear you a way, you hide." Peter says. "It's great seeing you guys again." MJ says as she walks off. "You too." Felicia says. "Not exactly how I imagined us catching up." Peter says. "Funny, it's exactly how I pictured it." MJ says as she leaves the room. "Okay, let's clear her a way out and take them down." Felicia says. They make their way through and start taking them down. "So, what's in the file? What's so important?" Felicia asks. "No idea. Notes here about "Devils Breath"." MJ replies. "Fisk seems to have compared it to Pandora's box." "Not a lot scared Fisk." Peter says as they continue to take the men out together. They hear the woman whimpering out of fear as they finish taking them out and hear MJ scream. They charge in and see they have the file and run off. "Hide!" Felicia tells MJ as they start fighting off the men. "Not really cool with the whole hostage thing, guys." Peter says as they keep fighting them as more of them comes in and they have glowing weapons. "Well, that's new." Felicia says as they start dodging the blasts from the weapons and take them down. Felicia walks up to one of them and takes their mask. "I think we know someone who can tell us about this." Felicia tells Peter. "Yeah, I think we do." Peter says and they leave.

As they leave, they notice several first responders trucks and cars speeding. "I'll handle this, if you're tired." Peter tells Felicia. "Come on, one more crime can't hurt." She says as they make their way. Peter calls Yuri. "Hey, what's with all of the cars heading down third?" Peter asks her. "Our old pal, Herman Schultz is up to his old tricks again." She tells him. "Shocker. Haven't heard from him in a while." Felicia says. "No worries. Herman's just a big cupcake." Peter says as they make their way to the crime. "Yeah, a cupcake with sound blasters." Felicia reminds him. "We'll have him back in Rykers by bedtime." Peter says as they reach a bank and see Shocker blasting through the doors with money. "Here we go." Felicia says as they run up to him. "Hi, Herman." Peter says. "Seriously . You two?" Shocker says and starts running off with using his blasters. "I'll cut him off, you chase." Felicia says as they split up. "Give it up. You're never gonna catch me." Herman says. "That's what you said last time." Peter points out. "I don't want to hurt you. It'll just slow me down." Herman says as he keeps running. "Wow. That's...considerate." Peter says, confused as he keeps chasing. "What's the money for, Herman?" Peter asks him. "Why do you care?" Herman asks. "Actually, I don't, I just wanted to start a conversation." Peter confesses. "I'm done talking." Herman says. "Well, you're no fun to talk to." He says as they keep running. "Why are you back to stealing? You must be desperate. Which means you're not stealing for yourself." Peter points out. "You can tell me now, or I can punch it out of you later." Peter says, as Felicia comes in and they take him down. "You insomnia you have zero personality, Herman." Felicia says as Peter comes in. "But your costume design is awesome. Can we exchange notes?" Peter asks as Herman tries getting free.

Yuri comes to arrest him with men. "You two get anything out of him about his motives?" She asks them. "I tried, but he's not very talkative. Pulse, I think he hates me." Peter says. "You seem to have that affect on a lot of people." Yuri states. "But you two love me, right?" Peter asks. "I tolerate you." Yuri says. "Wow. That might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Peter says as she walks away. "I go either way, depending on what side of the bed I wake up from." Felicia tells him. "Love you too, dear." He tells her as they leave. "So, you still have the mask?" Peter asks Felicia. "Of course, I thought we'd bring it to Martin Li, see what he thinks of it." She says. "Then let's get to F.E.A.S.T." Peter says as they make their way.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-


	4. Demons and devils

**I'm baaaack!!! Sorry for the long wait, I was writing for my other stories, that were becoming abandoned so I gave this one a break for a while. Even started a few more stories that'll be up soon for those who follow me. Sorry for making you wait. But we're back to normal weekly updates, enjoy!**

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

They make it to F.E.A.S.T. and quickly ditch their outfits as they make it inside. "Okay, mr. Li's usually in his office by now. I'll talk to him about the mask, see if he knows anything. You wanna see if anyone could use some help or join us?" Peter asks Felicia as they walk through the doors. "You know, you collect the information, I'll help someone here." Felicia says smiling and she walks off, as Peter makes his way to Martin Li's office.

Li is in his office and is writing a letter as Peter comes in. "Mr. Li?" Peter calls out. "Peter. What can I do for you?" Li asks as he stops what he's doing to walk up to Peter, keeping him away from the desk.

"Me and Felicia have this friend, Mary Jane. She's a reporter, doing a story on art imports, and Felicia found this piece for her...she wanted an experts opinion and Felicia remembered how you have a degree.." Peter explains to him.

"And might be the first time I finally get to use it." Li says smiling. "Let's see what you have." Li says.

Peter reaches into his bag and pulls out the mask from the crime scene and Li sees it.

"Interesting." Li says as he looks at it. "Where'd Felicia find something like this?" Li asks, looking it over.

"I've learnt it's best not to ask Felicia that." Peter says. "But I'm not entirely sure, being honest. Why, what is it?" Peter asks as Li keeps suspecting it.

"It looks to be a replica of an antique Chinese opera mask. I haven't seen one like this in years." Li explains to Peter as he turns it around to see a symbol inside it. "This symbol roughly translates to _Demon_." Li states to him and his hands start shaking and Peter takes notice of it. "My father used to read me ghost stories with that mask and symbol in it when I was young. Used to scare the hell out of me." He tells Peter had hand hands the mask back to him. "Peter, listen. That mask, it's...it could be connected to dangerous people. Mary Jane might wanna find a different story and Felicia shouldn't hang around places to find this." Li says to him and goes back to work.

"You think she's in trouble?" Peter asks him.

"I don't know." Li tells him, shaking. "But why take the risk?" Li asks Peter.

"Well, Felicia lives for the risk of life." Peter says as he leaves the office.

He walks around and Felicia in the kitchen, alone cleaning up. "Hey, you find out anything?" She asks him. "The symbol inside the mask translate to _Demon. _It really spooked mr. Li. I've never seen him so scared." Peter informs her. "He even said that MJ should drop the story." Peter tells her.

"And we both know that's not happening." Felicia states and takes out her phone and texted the information she was given to MJ.

"You think he could more know than he's saying?" She asks him.

"No, I just think he had a weird flashback or something. We both know his childhood was traumatic." He tells her. "Yeah, that would make sense." Felicia says as she finishes up cleaning everything.

"You know, you coulda helped me finish." She tells him as he was just standing there.

"Yeah, But then you go on how you can do things yourself." Peter states, defending himself.

"I know, I like reminding you that." Felicia says, smiling. "Also, don't you have to get to work now?" Felicia asks him and Peter looks at the time.

"Oh, yeah. Lance Texidor is coming over to the labs for his prosthetic arm fitting. Thanks for reminding me." Peter says as he quickly kisses her and starts speed walking out.

"That's what I'm here for, Spider." Felicia says, smiling at how he has an hour to get to the lab.

Peter makes it to the labs just in time to see Lance and Otto testing his new arm.

"So how does this work?" Lance asks Otto.

"Just like a regular arm. You tell it what to do, it'll do it." Otto explains to him as he starts to slowly move his new arm around a cup and slowly picks it up.

Otto and Peter laugh as the doors open and people enter. "Hey, what's happening? What do you think you're doing?" Peter asks them as the woman in charge hands him a click board.

"This buildings been declared a safety hazard." She informs him and Peter looks at the list as they start taking their equipment away.

"Stop this right now!" Otto yells seeing them take their work. "This is highly sensitive equipment. That's it, I'm calling the mayor directly." Otto states as he pulls his phone out.

"Peter Parker!" A new voice says and they turn to see mayor Osborn. "How the hell are you?" Norman asks, smiling at Peter.

"Speak of the Devil." Otto states seeing him.

"Mr. Osborn." Peter says, seeing him.

"Please, Peter. How long have we known each other? It's mr. Mayor." He tells Peter. "Norman! It's Norman." He says, revealing the joke and laughs.

"What are you doing here?" Otto asks Norman.

"The grant agreement you have has strict safety provisions. This isn't your first violation" Norman informs Otto.

"Those were all excused." Otto states him.

"By me. We should've confiscated it a long time ago." Norman says to him.

"But I've had a breakthrough." Otto says, showing the arm. Norman approaches him and helps him up.

"Thank you for your service to our country. These folks will escort you to Oscorp laboratories where you'll receive the finest in prosthetic enhancements." Norman tells him as he's brought out of the room.

"Norman, this isn't about safety provisions, is it?" Otto asks him.

"I'm trying to help you, Otto. You're free to continue your work. In a secure environment." Norman informs him.

"At Oscorp." Otto says, seeing through him.

"You always had the biggest mind in the room." Norman says as his men are taking everything.

"You haven't changed a bit." Otto says, angrily.

"Neither have you." Norman says to him and looks to Peter. "Hey Peter, Harry will be returning from Europe early next year. Maybe the two of you can start that business you always talked about. This is opportunity knocking." Norman tells him as he and his people take everything and they all leave. Otto takes a seat and Peter comforts him.

"They didn't take everything. We can start over." Peter tells him, trying to lighten the mood.

"Peter...there's no _we_. Without the grant from the city, I can't pay you." Otto tells him and looks sad. "If I We're you...I'd look for a new job." Otto says and Peter starts leaving the labs, sad to see his boss this sad.

He leaves the labs and throws on his suit when Yuri calls him. _"Spider-Man, Shocker just escaped. And now he's robbing the bank on East thirty-first. Black Cat is already on her way." _She informs Peter quickly. "What happened?" Peter asks as he starts rushing, hoping he makes it in time.

"I thought he was behind bars." Peter jumps across rooftops and starts web swinging.

_"He was, but the guard just walked up to his cell and released him. Then gave him his costume and gear back." _She explains to him. "I **knew** shocker was working for someone!" Peter states, avoiding traffic.

"What did the guard say about his actions?" Peter asks.

"Wish I could get something out of him, but he's dead. Whoever wanted Shocker free, didn't want loose ends." Yuri states to him. "But looking at the Security footage, he looked to be in a trance of sorts. It could've been the lighting, but his eyes looked like they were glowing."

"Kreepy. I'll see what I can get out of Shocker when I get there." Peter says and she hangs up and MJ calls.

_"Peter, I've been looking into the Demons, and it looks like they set up base right after Fisk was arrested." _She explains to him.

"An arrest me and Felicia were responsible for." Peter realizes. "Jamison is right. The Demons are my fault." Peter says to her.

_"What were you gonna do? Let Fisk keep godfathering?"_ MJ states as Peter is near the bank.

At the bank, Shocker is leaving with a bunch of bags filled with money out of the vault when Felicia comes in and hangs from the chandelier above his head.

"You know, I'm not exactly Mathew Murdock or ant lawyer, for obvious reasons, but I'm sure this counts as a parol violation." Felicia says to him and uses her grapple hook to swing and kick him back into the vault.

As Shocker is getting up, Felicia closes the door to hold him for a minute and hopes Peter gets here fast.

"Looks like we're stuck in here together for a while. Quick word of warning, I've got a boyfriend. So don't get any ideas." She says, jokingly and starts dodging his blasts.

Shocker hits the doors and Felicia leaps and wraps his arms with her grapple hook. Shocker makes quick work of the rope and starts shooting at her.

"You know, that rope is expensive." Felicia states as Shocker exits the vault with money flying everywhere.

"Have it your way, Cat? You wanna fight? Let's fight!!" Shocker shouts and starts sending shockwaves in her direction.

Felicia dodged several blasts and tries to stop him as Peter finally makes it.

"Looks like I made it just in time." Peter states seeing the bank destroyed.

"A few minutes ago couldn't have hurt either." Felicia says to him.

"What are you gonna do?" Peter asks while dodging a sonic blast and they focus again.

"Oh, you remember our first fight?" Peter asks.

"Us so young and stupid. You see just..." Peter starts and Felicia interrupts.

"You were just stupid. Yet again, not much has changed." Felica states

"You talk too much!" Shocker shouts while flying to the center of the bank.

"Well, that's the matter of opinion." Peter states.

"No matter how many of the same opinion he gets." Felicia comments, agreeing with Shocker he talks too much sometimes.

"It's not like there's a standard metric for how much talking someone should do." Peter says and Felicia looks up at the top of the bank and sees it's getting weaker by every blast and gets an idea to stop him. Peter continues to fight him as Felicia starts breaking the roof.

"If you come clean, we can help you." Peter tells Shocker.

"You really wanna help me? Just let me have the money." Shocker states as he keeps trying to bring Peter down.

"Sorry, not gonna happen." Peter states as he gets a second to web him up and leaps onto his back and webs his gauntlets together again.

"You know, people don't use banks anymore. Your lucky you found actual cash." Peter states as he webs Shocker to the ceiling. "If you really wanna rob banks, try day trading. It's all the rage."

Shocker gets free of the webbing using his gauntlets and blasts the ground hard. Felicia gets shaken from the blast above the fight as she's working on the last two supports to the roof.

"If you tell me who you're working for, I can help you cut a deal." Peter says to Shocker, dodging more blasts and they break through the walls.

"If I talk, I'm dead! They made it very clear!" Shocker shouts.

"You're freaking me out, Herman. It's not like you to be afraid of people." Peter states.

"I'm not even sure they **are** people. It could be anything under those masks." Shocker says.

"Wait, did he say masks?" Felicia asks Peter.

"It sounds like he did." Peter says while dodging another blast. "These mask guys, what do they want the money for?" Peter asks Shocker.

"Don't know, don't care. As soon as I finish the job, I'm done!" Shocker screams, still trying to hit him. "And where'd your cat friend go?" He asks

Above, Felicia can't get the last foundation to fall and Peter gets an idea.

"Cat, get out of there!" Peter tells her and she does and Peter stands still for Shocker to blast him.

Shocker aims and blasts at him, at the last second, Peter moves and brings it down on him.

"You brought this on yourself, Herman." Peter tells him.

"He means that literally and physically." Felicia explains as he can't get free.

They leave the bank while the police arrest Shocker and call Yuri.

"Well, Yuri, Shocker is all yours now." Peter tells her.

"Good work, team." Yuri says to them. "And we have a new special cell waiting for him at the RAFT. We'll make sure he stays behind bars this time."

"And from what we were able to get out of him this time, we think he's working for the Demon gang." Felica interrupts.

"Demons? Sounds like a Daily Bugle headline." Yuri comments

"Hey, the Bugle is a perfectly fine news organization." Peter comments.

"I wouldn't call it news, but it's just my opinion." Felicia says.

"Anyway, have you had any other reports with guys in masks?" Peter asks Yuri.

"Let me check." She says and goes through the computers. "It looks like they've been pretty busy. Hitting a lot of Fisk properties." She tells them.

"Are there any that haven't been hit yet?" Felicia asks.

"Patrol has gotten reports on a lot of activity near his shipyard in Portside." Yuri tells them.

"Then that's where they're gonna hit next." Felicia says as she heads out.

"You have any idea what he uses it for?" Peter asks Yuri.

"No idea. Let me send you an officer to meet there. His names Jefferson Davis. That's his area." She says as Peter follows Felicia. "He's a good cop. Been working to take Fisk down for years. If anyone knows what's happening there, it's him." She explains and hangs up.

They make it there and see dozens of Demons around.

"Okay, let's take them down, together." Peter says and they start sneaking around to take them down.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-


	5. Dawn

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

They make quick work of the Demons as a officer car comes up to them, who they assume is Davis. "You know we can't have vigilantes trespassing or doing illegal searches." Davis tells them.

"Yeah, we know." Peter says.

"That's why I brought a warrant." Davis says as he shows the warrant. "So what do you say the three of us do some completely legal searching?" He asks them.

"Eh, it takes some of the fun out of it." Felicia comments as they walk up to him.

"What's your name?" Peter asks

"Officer Jefferson Davis. Call me Jeff. And you are?" He asks them.

"Uh..." Peter tries hiding his identity.

"Just messing. Son's a fan of the both of you." Davis says to them.

"So, that warrant cover breaking down doors?" Peter asks.

"Not without a lot of extra paperwork." Davis tells them.

"Okay, let's find another way in." Peter says.

"There must be a skylight somewhere on top of the building." Felicia suggests.

"Best place to start." Peter agrees with her and makes their way up top.

They go around the back of the building and find a way in. They make it inside. They see nothing but darkness and broken down supplies everywhere.

"It feels like we entered a horror movie." Peter states.

"Yeah, and we know the funny guy is the first one to die, so it was nice knowing you." Felicia says to him.

"Haha. Very funny. Jeff, you out there? I'm doing my best to refrain from doing knock knock jokes." Peter asks.

"And trust me, it's killing him." Felicia states.

"Appreciate it. You think you can open the doors?" Jeff asks them.

"Child's play." Felicia says as she gets to work on the door mechanism and opens it.

Jeff enters and they all look around the place. "Okay, there appears to be nothing illegal in sight." He states to them.

"Kinda anticlimactic, huh?" Peter asks.

"That's only at first glance thouugh, never judge a book by its cover." Felicia says and starts looking around the building.

"You even know what you're looking for?" Peter asks her.

"Well, this place has been here a while. Bootleggers used to use it back in the day." Jeff says to them.

"And those guys love to have hidden rooms." Felicia says, searching a cargo container.

"And you're a pro at snuffling out secret rooms." Peter says, jokingly.

Felicia searches around and finds something. "Hey, Spider, get over here and give me a hand with this door." She says and they use their combined strength to open the hidden door and find an empty container.

"And we found a whole lot of nothing." Felicia states at her discovery.

"Where there's one secret room, there could be more. Noice anything on the floor?" Jeff asks them and they see scratches made from the doors.

"We find scratches, we find more doors." Peter states and they go back to looking.

It takes them a while and they've found several different when Felicia notices something wrong with the floor. She kneels down and sees that a part of the floor is above the average surface and it has hinges at the end.

"Hey, guys, I think I found something!" She calls out to them.

They make their way to her and see it.

"Yeah, I see lights." Peter states as Felicia bends down to it.

"Help me lift, Spider." She says and he helps her lift it up.

They see a entire tunnel underneath.

"That isn't spooky at all." Peter states.

"It must be an old bootleggers tunnel." Jeff says to them.

They walk down and see the tunnel leads somewhere.

"Let's see where this goes." Felicia says to them and they follow her into a newer building and see it's been emptied.

"Damn, the Demons must've beaten us here already." Felicia tells them as she looks trough all of the emptied boxes of what she assumes to be weapons.

"How could they've beaten us here?" Peter asks as he does the same as her.

"There must be a backdoor. This place looks like it used to be a hell of an armory." Jeff states seeing the size of the crates and Felicia and Peter find tasers, smoke bombs, anything that couldn't harm people.

"Looks like they don't have plans on leaving people alive." Felicia says to Peter. "I have the feeling you're right." Peter says to her as they hear a engine to a truck.

They keep looking and find a backdoor and Demons are loading up the weapons.

"Okay, Jeff, stay here. Me and Cat are gonna go take them down." Peter tells him.

"Okay, I'll be here for backup." Jeff says agreeing with them.

The trucks start and Peter, Felicia sprig to action. Peter webs the back of the trucks and uses his strength to stop them from driving off. The Demons exit the trucks and start shooting. Peter and Felicia dodge the shots causing Peter to drop the webs and one car drives off.

"Let's take them down, Spider." Felicia says and they get to work stopping them.

One of them has a sword with dark energy and blasts a wave of energy at Peter. Felicia brings down a part of construction work on the Demon, bringing him down. More backup for them comes in.

"Spider-Man, you go track down that truck, me and Jeff will finish these guys!" Felicia tells Peter.

"I can't just leave you!" Peter states.

"I can handle these guys, go!" She demands him and Peter decides to do as she says.

Peter quickly tracks down their truck and tries stopping them. The driver gets distracted by Spider-Man on his roof and doesn't notice the gas truck heading towards them. They slam into the truck, sending Peter flying. Peter quickly webs the truck to stop it from crashing and it crashes above a train track and it's heading towards them.

"Great! Now the 3 decides to run on time!" Peter quips as he uses all the strength he can muster by himself to yank the truck back up and sees that the Demons are coming back at him. Peter didn't have time to react when a police car comes speeding in and crashes into the truck. Peter keeps moving the gas truck free when Felicia exits the car and sees a Demon aiming his gun at Peter. She quickly leaps on and kicks him down, and helps get Jeff free from the wreckage.

Later, the news get ahold on what happened and they had a ambulance send for Jeff. MJ sneaks onto the scene and Felicia spots her.

"Excuse me, miss, this is an authorized personnel only area. You allowed to be here?" She asks MJ.

"As much as you. After that auction house thing, the Bugle put me on the city beat. Which means I get to focus full time on real stories like this...and the Demons." MJ explains as she sneaks her way towards the ambulance.

"You do realize you're putting a target on your back the closer you get, right?" Felicia asks her.

"The closer I get, the better chance the three of us have a chance of stopping them." MJ says as she goes to ambulance.

"The _three of us_?" Felicia asks, remembering that MJ said she didn't want anything to do with their secret life a few short years ago.

"Officer Davis! Mary Jane Watson, Daily Bugle." MJ says to Davis.

"No comment." Davis states to her.

"I don't blame you." MJ starts with. "But these people are gonna tell thsi story, with or without you. And they thrive on controversy." She states to him.

"And what's your angle?" Davis asks as he gets brought into the ambulance.

"I don't have one. I just listen." She states to him.

"Okay, get in." Davis agrees and she enters the ambulance and they leave.

"Wow. She is good." Peter compliments as they leave. "You know, maybe we should go home and get some sleep."

"That's a good idea. We haven't had a good rest since Fisk." Felicia comments on his idea.

"That was maybe two days ago." Peter states.

"My point." Felicia says as they make their way back home.

They start getting into bed when Peter's phone goes off while he's in the shower. Felicia looks and sees it's a web alert. **"Hero cop. Jefferson Davis. Exclusive interview."**

"Huh, it looks like MJ's story just got published by the Bugle." Felicia tells Peter through the bathroom door.

"Seems like she's gonna be busy for a while." Peter states and exits the bathroom.

Next morning, Peter and Felicia start getting ready to start the day when their phone goes off. "Hello?" Felicia asks. _"Hey, did you see my story?" _They hear MJ asks a stent put on speaker.

"Yeah, Robbie must be pretty happy with you." Felicia tells her.

_"Yeah, it went pretty viral fast. And get this, Mayor Osborn is giving Officer Davis an award this afternoon."_ MJ tells her.

"Wait, isn't his campaign ...oh, I see what he's doing." Peter states.

_"Yeah, we all do. You guys planning on being there?" _MJ asks them.

"Yeah, we don't have much to do today. I was gonna stop by F.E.A.S.T., see if May needs help with anything." Felicia says.

_"Then I'll see you there._" MJ says and hangs up.

Peter's spider phone (Felicia begged him to stop calling it that) starts to ring and he sees its from Jeff. "Hey there, Jeff. Congrats on the ceremony today." Peter tells him

_"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous. Look, I'm calling to say we got a report of Demons being active around a Fisk construction site. My wife will kill me if I were to not return in time for the ceremony." _Jeff tells him.

"Don't worry, I'll swing by myself and take a look." Peter says and hangs up. "Looks like we both have day plans. I'll see you at the ceremony." Peter says and gets his costume on and leaps off.

"Just try not doing anything stupid as usual." Felicia says, knowing he can't hear her.

Peter make it to the construction site to see some trucks from **Consolidated Shipping** leave the site. He starts hearing gunfire and swings up to see men holding Fisk's men hostage. "Find the rest. Boss wants them dead." A Demon says to a worker.

"Okay, this is not good." Peter whispers. "Cat, I'm here." Peter tells his partner.

_"And what can you see?"_ Felicia asks.

"Looks like the Demons are taking the territory." Peter guesses after hearing them say that.

_"You sure you got this?" _Felicia asks, worried for him.

"Yeah, I got this." Peter says.

He starts making his way slowly through all of the Demons. He make it though the construction site and stops them from killing Fisk's men. Peter takes one of their phones and sees someone's calling. He answers it and sees non other than Wilson Fisk.

"Hey, Willie." Peter says to him.

"You." Fisk states annoyed.

"Nice jumpsuit. Slimming." Peter states, mockingly.

"Stay out of my business." Fisk commands.

"Wait, the Demons, who's their leader?" Peter asks, hoping he knows.

"Keep my men alive, maybe I'll tell you." Fisk says and hangs up.

"Saving bad guys from other bad guys." Peter recaps what he has to do for information. "Not exactly how I thought today would go when I got up this morning."

He saves all of Fisk's men and runs into a bigger powered guy with massive size. He saves all of Fisk's men before calling him back.

"Fisk, your men are safe. Your turn, who's leading the Demons?" He asks hoping he's a man of his word.

"Maybe he's there. Maybe he isn't. Check the roof." Fisk says and hangs up.

"I've missed these cryptic Fisk talks." Peter says to himself and makes it to the roof and sees another Demon kill a worker. Peter makes quick work to web their chopper before they take off. Peter uses his strength and the chopper starts flying off and he attaches the web to a junction box. The chopper pulls off the box and is attached to the helicopter and swings into a crane.

Peter runs and webs the chopper to stop it and his senses pick up the crane swinging at him. It hits him and sends him flying across and towards the ground. He quickly wakes up and webs the crane to keep it from falling on civilians below him.

Felicia just makes it outside F.E.A.S.T. when she happened to notice a helicopter swinging a box around. As she sees it, Yuri calls her.

_"I'm getting reports on a helicopter, with a...wrecking ball?" _Yuri asks completely confused.

"Yeah, you know as much as me. I've got some catching up to do." Felicia tells her and hangs up. "I turn my back for eight seconds, and this happens." She says to herself and runs to catch up.

In the sky, Peter is chasing the helicopter. The Demons start shooting rockets at him as he dodges all of them when he also gets a call from Yuri.

_"That helicopter is destroying the city." _She states the obvious.

"I know." Peter tells her.

_"You need to bring it down. Can't you superhero any faster?" _Yuri asks.

"Working on it, Yuri." Peter says and goes back to chasing it. It crashes near a building and Peter uses it to swing up and crashes the chopper. As it crashes, Peter uses his webs to stop it from impacting.

"Yuri, I've got the Demons, but..."

_"But what?" _She asks.

"You might wanna bring a latter." He states and swings off for the ceremony.

He makes it to the ceremony and finds Felicia easily through the crowd. "So, I turn my back and you're chasing a helicopter with a wrecking ball though the city?" Felicia asks him.

"Yeah, I know." Peter says in defeat.

"So, hows it go?" She asks, curiously.

"I think this gang war might officially be over. There's still some loose ends that need tied up, but over all...I think we got the Demons on the run. But a truck drove away from the place called _Consolidated shipping._ I know nothing about it...but I don't know how it fits in." Peter explains.

"Well, after this, we can focus more time on it, together. Not letting you go out on your own again after today." Felicia states as Norman is handing Jeff the medal.

"It's my honor to present Officer Jefferson Davis this Medal of Honor." Norman says and gets a phone call and gets pulled away.

Peter's senses go off and Felicia notices. They look and see several men are all glowing dark when they explode.

"Get down!" Peter shouts and shields Felicia

Everything goes silent for Felicia when she gets up and sees that Peter protected her and that he's injured. "Peter!" She shouts and moves him away to see a kid who was also injured but seemed okay, considering he went to find his father. "Peter, speak to me!" Felicia knows she should try to stop the men but she can't leave Peter's side. This is...until she hears a familiar voice with the Demons.

"Enough! We have to leave, now!" The voice yells and Felicia looks up and sees Martin Li. She remembered being told by May this morning that he was going out of town. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The man who she volunteered to work at his place is the man who almost got Peter killed but she knows with his healing, he'll be okay. _Thankfully_.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-


	6. Silver linings

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

A week has passed after the attack on city hall, Peter, Felicia and May are attending a funeral for Jeff. It was a rainy day on time for the funeral (because when isn't it?). Peter and Felicia stay behind so he could try to talk to Jeff's son, Miles Morales. "I'm sorry for your loss." He says to him. He doesn't say anything to Peter at first then looks to him.

"Do I know you?" Miles asks Peter.

"I'm Peter Parker, I was at city hall when...look, I know you don't know me. But I just wanted to say..."

"I know what you're going through. That's what you were gonna say, wasn't it?" Miles asks him. "Or it'll pass soon, it all gets easier with time, he's in a better place."

"I'm sorry, I'm just try-"

"Trying to help." Miles says as a tear rolls down his face. "Yeah, I know." He says and starts walking away and tries to follow when Felicia stops him.

"I think he just needs some time." She tells him as his mother approaches them.

"I'm sorry about that. I don't know what I'm gonna do with him." She says and leaves with her son.

Peter looks back to the grave.

"I'm sorry, Jeff." Peter says to the grave.

"Why is it always the good ones that end up dying on our watch?" Felicia asks, wishing she could've done something. "And I never tanked you for the save back at the event."

"You would've done the same for me." Peter says as they start leaving and contact Yuri.

_"I'm busy. What's wrong?"_ She asks.

"Have you got someone looking for Martin Li yet?" Peter asks as they get into their costumes for parol.

_"No. I can't start a manhunt on someone based off of a hunch from the Black Cat."_

"But it is him, I saw him at the event." Felicia states_._

_"You have to get me solid evidence, then we'll talk." _Yuri says and hangs up.

"Okay, So What are you thinking?" Felicia asks Peter. Not believing that Li is the one terrorizing the city.

"I'm thinking I screwed up big time. And that kid lost a father." Peter states going back to beating himself up over not being good enough.

"I've been with you too long to say you should give yourself a break, but this burden isn't just on you. It's on both of us. It's our job to keep the city safe, and we were caught off guard. Now, from what I know about Li, he did start a strange interest in a old recycling center last year. He said it was a personal matter, nothing to do with F.E.A.S.T. when May asked. That's a good of a place to start as any." Felicia tells him.

"How did you remember that if it's from last year?" Peter asks, surprised at how she is still filled with surprises.

"To be fair, MJ also reminded me earlier." Felicia confesses. "Even if he's not there, he's gotta have something that could lead us to him."

-

They make it to the center and see people guarding the place with guns.

"Looks like your hunch was right, Cat." Peter says and they start getting to work on the men.

Felicia uses her grapple to take down one of them as Peter webs one of them straight onto the wall.

Black Cat makes it to the door as Peter confronts the other men.

"Wow, a high security lock. These are some thing you should use on bank vaults, not recycling centers." Felicia states and gets to work getting it open.

"Just like the old days." She states, remembering how she used to do this for a living, as Peter makes it to her and she gets it open easily. They then walk into the building and see a ton of equipment.

"This is a lot of high tech equipment." Felicia states as she opens a container and sees some materials needed to make bombs.

Peter looks around and sees a map with marks on it. "I think I know where they're planing to attack next." He states and takes a picture of it with his mask.

"Wait, those are all Oscorp campaign offices." Felicia states seeing the map for herself. "And what is this one address?" She asks.

"And this is where Fisk's armory weapons and explosives went from his construction sites. This was no gang war, they're going after Osborn." Peter states seeing the crates of weapons and explosives.

Felicia looks and finds a plan to create some truck filled with explosives. "Okay, I have a feeling none of us knew Li as much as we thought." She tells Peter.

"We have to get out of here and tell Yuri about all of this. This one address must be their staging ground. We need to get there and see what they're hiding." Peter states as he start moving and Felicia stops to call Yuri with the news.

_"Cat, make it quick. My hands are full after getting yelled at by my boss."_

"Martin Li and the Demons are planning another attack. This time on Norman Osborn campaign offices.

_"Are you sure? We've had a lot of fals leads this past week." _Yuri asks.

"Look, I'll send you the address Spider and I just visited. You'll find all of your evidence waiting for you. And about a dozen demons either webbed or warped in rope."

_"Got it. I'll get those campaign offices evacuated to be safe. But if you're wrong about this, you're helping me find a new job." _Yuri states.

"Sounds like a fun night to me." Felicia jokes and Yuri hangs up and she makes her way to the address.

-

Felicia makes it just to see Peter wrapping up the last Demon.

"Looks like while I was calling the police, you were having some fun." Felicia states to him.

"Well, if you told me you were punchy today, I would've saved you some more." Peter jokes at her and they open the doors to see what they can learn.

Felicia looks and sees a clipboard with paperwork from a repair shop.

"_Pale horse Ridez._ That's one expensive tuneup." Felicia states as Peter spotted something bigger.

"They have a lot of bases around the city. We need to take those down soon." Peter tells her and they see there's nothing else to find and walk out to see they were hiding someone with whips filled with the same energy as their swords.

"Okay, where do they find all of these guys?" Felicia asks Peter as they work together to take him down and were on their way out when a helicopter come win and two men come down wearing full body armor and watch as they approach of the Demons.

"Safeties off." They hear one of them say.

"Okay, they're not with S.H.I.E.L.D., are they?" Felicia asks Peter.

"No, and I don't think the Avengers suddenly changed their gear." Peter tells her and sees them aim their gun at the Demons head and they decide to intervene.

"Hey! That's not how we do things downtown!" Peter yells as they take the two of them down. They watch as more of them come out of nowhere.

"Code SM And BC two." One of the men say.

"Woah, before we get to the whole beating you down, who the hell are you guys?" Peter asks them as Felicia gets her claws out again ready for another fight.

"Copy, code SM And BC two. Hold for Silver Bird." The man says as Felicia sees several disks fall form the helicopter as it opens and some short white haired female agent leaps out and starts firing her laser pistols at them and they dodge all of the blasts and they stop around the disks. They watch as she lands on one knee and has her pistols aimed at them.

"Nice entrance. Solids 8/10." Peter tells her when suddenly the disks fire electronic rope and wraps onto them and zaps them.

"_9/_10." Peter corrects himself as Yuri comes in a police car.

"Release them! They work with us!" Yuri states and the woman lets them go.

"Yuri, an explication, please." Peter asks her.

"This is Silver Sable. Head of Sable Internationals. A private security force. Paid for by mayor Osborn." Yuri explains to them as Felicia gets all of the feeling back in her body.

"Oh, so our beloved mayor thinks the way to solve a gun problem is with more guns and a pet army?" Felicia states questioning how Osborn was able to get into office like this.

"Next time you get in my way, I will not be so gentle." Sable states to them.

"Us get in your way?" Felicia asks getting close to Sable. "You're the one who came in ready to execute a suspect without at least getting what he knows and attacked us when we were asking who you were. How about you stay out of our way? This city is what we protect." Felicia states.

"And you've been doing a perfectly good job at destroying it." Sable says sassy at her.

"Cat, I think we shouldn't do this." Peter says backing them away from each other.

"Go. I'll explain more later." Yuri tells them and they do so as Felicia keeps her eyes on Sable, already having a problem with her.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-


	7. Written in stone

**_I'm sorry for the really long delay. I had the past chapters already written, and time caught up with me so I needed to find the time to keep writing this story and it takes a long time to write._**

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

After Peter and Felicia's run in with Sable at the Demons headquarters, they went back to looking around the city when Yuri calls them.

"_Hey, Sorry about that Sable thing, I was gonna tell you guys, but it all happened so fast._" Yuri explains.

"It's okay, sorry if Cat was making the situation worse with her arguing." Peter apologized for Felicia.

"_She didn't help, but didn't make it worse, trust me. Anyway, Sable has the mayor's ear and unchecked authority. We searched the address Black Cat sent and we got plenty of evidence of a bomb plot, but nothing that could possibly lead back to Martin Li._" She explains and hangs up as they know that means they still need evidence to stop Li from doing more damage .

"Okay, we have the auto parts lead and we need to deal with evidence on Li. What do we do?" Peter asks Felicia as they think of their options.

"How about we split up?" Felicia suggests to him. "You head to F.E.A.S.T. and see if you can find any evidence for Yuri to pin him to the wall, and I see what they have going on at the auto shop." She suggests and Peter sees no problem with that.

"Okay, Just stay safe." Peter warns her and gets ready to swing away.

"Say 'hi' to May for me." Felicia says and leaves to see what she can find.

-

Felicia makes it to the warehouse and sees something she wasn't expecting. Men that aren't working for the Demons are working on something big. "Yeah. We build this war beast for Li, Li finances the boss' new venture." Felicia hears one of the men say.

Felicia looks to see a giant car being built from scratch with tires that would make a monster truck jealous. She stays in th shadows and looks to see military grade hardware.

"This is bigger than we expected." Felicia whispers to herself as she makes her way to the main office and hears a fight.

"Come on, boss. Li will never know!" A worker yell befor getting thrown through the window of the office and Felicia sees the man in charge.

"Tombstone." Felicia says in hock, thinking when she and Peter busted this guy a while back.

"Your right. He won't notice." Tombstone tell his man as he crawls towards the gun on the floor when Tombstone picks him in and slams him into the ground. "Because it won't be there."

"I said I'll fix it!" The man tells Tombstone and raises the gun to Tombstone's head.

"You've got stone, Rock. Let's see if they break." Tombstone states and plants the gun against his head. Felicia wishes she could do something to stop him, but she knows she's going to need Peter to even stand a chance against Tombstone. Tombstone pulls the trigger and the bullet bounces off his head.

"Such a disappointment." Tombstone tells Rick and Felicia looks away knowing the next part and hears a skull cracking under Tombstone's boot.

"And now I need a new welder." Tombstone states and starts walking away from his office.

"Thanks, Tombstone." Felicia whispers and sneaks into his office and see the blueprints for the vehicle. "I have a bad feeling for why Li needs a armored vehicle." She states and finds something else that look like GPS trackers.

"This could be useful to stop you later, Tombstone." Felicia states and quietly sneak out the back door before he comes into the office and contacts Peter.

-

A few minutes earlier, Peter sneaked into Li's office and found a secret room he was hiding behind a portrait of his parents. Inside the room is a bunch of newspapers dedicated to Norman Osborn and the masks the Demons are wearing. Peter picks up one of the swords and sees it glowing.

"How does Li imbuse These with his powers?" Peter asks out loud and finds a recorder on the table in the middle of the room. He plays it hoping to get some answers.

_"I can feel pay power growing, feeding off my anger. Father would say I lost the path of balance,but he could never understand. The only way to stop a monster, is to become one."_ Li says and it finishes.

Peter then looks on the table more and sees the folder that was stolen. "This is the folder MJ found at the auction house." Peter states and opens it to see why it's so important. All that's inside is a red dot in the center of New York. Peter takes it and places it safely in his jacket, when he moves off a platform on the floor he didn't see before and his spider senses go off and he sees the floor is electrocuted and leaps onto the ceiling.

"Li has a burner room designed to destroy the evidence ." Peter realizes and uses his taser webs to shut down the electric box on the wall and finds a way out from below the platform.

"If the police found this first, they could've been killed." Peter states and makes his way out through the blocked door. As he exits, Li is standing outside the room.

"Hello, Peter." Li greets him and Peter is surprised he's here since he was supposed to be out of town.

"Mr. Li. I thought you were out of town." Peter states as Li moves closer to him.

"Find what you were looking for?" Li asks Peter when May sees them.

"Martin! You're back." May says, happy to see him. If only she knew the truth. Peter thinks to himself.

"And heading off again shortly, I'm afraid." Li informs May. "Just needed a few things from my office."

"You must've heard about city hall." May asks Li. "Yes. Tragic." Li responds, not showing much sympathy.

"Peter here was very lucky." May states since Felicia told May about what happened that day.

"At an Osborn rally?" Li asks Peter surprised. Didn't know you were a fan." Li states since Peter isn't a fan. "Well what matters is you're both safe." Li states to them.

"But the bombers are still out there." Peter states to see how Li responds. "Who knows what they've planned next."

"I'm sure you and may have nothing to worry about. Just as long you stay away from places you're not supposed to be." Li replies and starts heading out again.

Peter then leaves to see Li getting into a taxi and his senses go off in time to see some people outside of F.E.A.S.T. start trying to fight Peter off and. He quickly stops them and tries his best not to hurt them and sees Li used it as a distraction to escape.

Peter then gets a call from Felicia and tells him to meet back up at their place. On his way he gets called back to the labs with Otto and helps him out quickly before making his way home.

-

Felicia explains what she found and saw to Peter who isn't exactly happy about her run in with Tombstone, but knows she can handle herself so it's best not to tell her not to do it again, because she's likely to still do it.

"Okay, I know better than to tell you don't ever do that again, just don't try fighting Tombstone without me, please." Peter begs her.

"Don't worry, I know when to fight and run from a fight. Unlike a certain someone who likes picking fights he can't finish." She mocks him and he mockingly laughs at her. "So, what did you find in the file?"

"Li clearly has issues with mayor Osborn, I just don't know why yet. But his next move seems to involve this devils breath stuff. Whatever it is." Peter explains to her and hands her the file.

"Maybe we can get MJ to look into it." Felicia states when Peter's phone goes off. "Oh, it's you're crime system thing." Felicia tells him and hands him the phone.

"Attack being held on Charles Standish." Peter reads the report.

"That name sounds familiar." Felicia says as she looks him up quickly. "Oscorp's CEO. You don't think Li is involved, do you?" Felia asks when Peter tosses her suit to her. She looks and sees Peter's already ready to go.

"We better go before they get away." Peter tells Felicia and they head out.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-


	8. Halloween party

————

The two of them start making their way towards the attack being held against Charles Standish. "So, what do we know about this Charles Standish?" Peter asks Felicia as they're swinging and grappling their way.

"From what I know, he's a chief financial officer at Oscorp. Known for his art collection, if Li's after him, he's got to know something to do with Devil's Breath." Felica tells him as she runs across a rooftop and keeps on going.

"I have a bad feeling that Li is planing something worse than what he did at city hall." Peter suspects as he's swinging alongside her. "I sent what we had to MJ, see what she could put together." Felicia informs him.

"Sounds okay to me," Peter says as they make it to the building Charles lives and sees the police being held back by Demons.

"You wanna split up?" Peter asks her and she sees the plan. "Okay, I'll meet you upstairs." Felicia replies and as Peter leaps down to help the police as Felicia sneaks her way inside.

-

Felicia sneaks into the parking lot and sees the gate has been smashed their way in. "Well, it would seem somebody didn't want to go slow." Felica mumbles as she looks at the crashed cars up ahead.

"Black Cat!" She hears someone shout and sees an officer and runs to help him. "Are you hurt?" She asks the cop as he's holding his left side.

"I'm gonna be okay, but you need to find mr. Standish, fast." The Officer explains. "Those guys in the masks kidnapped him and forced him up to his place. He lives in the penthouse on the top floor." He informs her and dozens of Demons come charging.

"Okay, sit tight. Spider-Man will be here to help you out." Felicia promises and goes to fight off the Demons. It seems the more she fights, the more show up, she flips, dodges, gets a few good kicks to take them down as she makes her way down to the elevator and stairs to make her way up.

Felicia pulls off the doors to the elevator shaft and sees nobody is using them and they're probably shut down. She first make her way up and uses her signature gadgets to claw her way up to the top floor.

-

She makes it into Standish's place and runs into Peter as he drops on in. "There's Standish." Peter points out and sees him across his penthouse. The demons are watching over him as he's doing something on his computer. "Let's take these guys out first, then help Standish." Felicia suggests.

These guys have a hard time looking upward when it comes to situations like this, since it wasn't long until they were either knocked unconscious or webbed onto the ceiling.

They make it into his office and they take care of the two holding guns to his head. "You're safe now." Peter informs Charles. "What were these guys after?" Felicia asks Charles, skipping to the point.

"Just...financial records." Charles tells them. "Records about Devil's Breath I suppose." Peter takes a guess and he's right. "How do you know about that?" Charles asks them and they don't answer that.

"I don't even know what it is. Mr. Osborn's been pouring money into it for years, but he keeps the whole project a secret. I'm the only one who has any record of it." Charles explains to them, and they see they took information on an Dr. Isaac Delaney.

They would ask more questions, but a helicopter comes up and starts shooting at them through the windows. Peter pushes Charles and starts dodging all of the blasts as Felicia gets Charles out of there as Peter takes on the helicopter.

Charles tries to use the elevator, but doesn't know they've been taken down by the Demons, as Felicia tries warning him, the doors open and Charles starts falling. Except Felicia used her grapple gun before he could start falling.

-

They bring Charles outside, seconds before they could get something more from him, Sable came and took him for questioning.

"_Hey, you guys okay?_" Yuri call's them as they're watching the interrogation from across the rooftops. "Yeah, but we couldn't get much out of Standish before these Sable guys came and told us to back off." Peter informs them.

"What's their deal?" Felicia asks her. "_I get the sense all they care about is keeping him quiet._" Yuri informs the two of them. "Because he knows about Devil's Breath. And we might have a lead on it." Peter also tells them.

"_A lead? You sound like cops_." Yuri tells the two of them and hangs up.

"You get find on anything about Isaac Delaney?" Peter asks Felicia as she's using her phone to look for anything. "I found this picture." Felicia says and shows him a picture of three people in it.

One of them are wearing a Lizard costume, a Mysterio costume, and the last one dressed as Vulture. "Which one is Delaney?" Peter asks her.

"Does it look like I can tell?" Felicia asks him and gets back on topic. "It was taken at a party, we'll have to go for out." Felicia tells Peter and he sees it's a good thing they're in their suits as that's their next stop.

-

They decide to take the subway to the Empire State University and sees everyone is dressed up, because they're throwing a Halloween party. "Delaney's dressed as one of my greatest foes. We just have to find out which one." Peter explains to Felicia.

"Okay, I'll take take Vulture, you find Mysterio." Felica tells Peter as they make their separate ways. Peter finds several people are dressed as him or Black Cat, and some...let's just say are strange.

Peter comes across Mysterio at the mirror maze across the party. "Excuse me, are you dr. Delaney?" Peter asks and Mysterio doesn't answer him. "Ah, Spider-Man, my nemesis! You won't catch me this time." Mysterio tells him and drops a smoke bomb and runs into the maze.

"Oh, smile. What ever will I do?" Peter asks and just chases after Mysterio and he tries _shooting_ Peter with a nerf gun and Peter just dodged the fake bullets and webs his mask off to talk to the person underneath.

"Hey, I worked in that helmet all week." Dr. Stratton tells him. "Sorry, I need to find dr. Delaney." Peter apologizes and asks him.

"He's out in the party somewhere. Who are you?" Dr. Stratton asks him. "I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." Peter answers and hoped that Felicia has more luck.

Felicia keeps searching and sees the Vulture standing on top of a platform. She makes her way up to him and asks for dr. Delaney and he tells her that he's the Lizard in the lab coat on the dance floor.

Felicia sees him and he's doing some very strange dances and sees the real Spider-Man in the crowd and points him towards the Lizard and the Demons come and take him. But some idiot dressed as Rhino decided to try to pick a fight with Spidey so Felicia went in alone while Peter fought him off.

-

The Demons bring in dr. Delaney into a back room while Felicia follows and hoped Spider-Man takes care of the Demons who are holding the people inside hostage. She follows them and sees Li with a dozen Demons around him.

"You recently began working with someone at an Oscorp lab." Li informs Delaney and he doesn't know how he could know that. "We don't ave much time, Isaac. Tell me his name." Li tells Delaney and when he refuses to talk, Li uses his abilities and turns him negative.

"That doesn't look good." Felica states as she sees Peter finally made it. "Shows over, Li." Peter tells him and Li takes the life force of his men and gets ready to fight the two.

"Apparently, it's not over." Felica states to Peter as Li sends a whole shockwave their way, trapping them under the destruction.

"His...name." Li asks Delaney again. "Dr. Morgan Michaels." Delaney tells Li and then hand him a loaded gun. Felicia and Peter finally get themselves free, but they were too late as Delaney shot himself.

Peter and Felica work hand to hand to take them down and follow Li outside and see he used his powers on everyone in at the party and they steering each other apart.

That means they need to be careful to not really hurt them, and head to knocking them out. After they take them out, Li used it to escape and they can't find him anywhere.

They go outside and call Yuri so she could help them. "Yuri, we need your help. We need you to find a dr. Morgan Michaels." Felica explains and she decides to look into it and finds something.

"_Morgan Michaels is the head scientist on this Devils Breath project. Sable says they have him under protection at a safehouse somewhere in the city. But they won't tell me where._" Yuri tells them.

"I thought the NCPD and Sable were working together?" Peter asks her. "_So did I_." Yuri states and they see they don't trust anyone who isn't Sable.

"I have an idea on how we can find him. Well let you know what we find." Peter tells her and Felicia is asking MJ what she found.

"_Get this, a few years ago, Osborn came to Fisk and asked him to build a lab, but to keep it hidden from regulators._" MJ tells them.

"A secret lab for Devil's Breath?" Felica asks, confused to how dangerous could this thing be. "Where's the lab?" Peter asks MJ.

"_That's not on file, Osborn made Fisk destroy all records of it. All I have are invoices from Osborn's personal account to Fisk construction. Knowing Fisk, he kept the invoices around for blackmail material on the mayor._" MJ explains to them.

"Why is everything leading back to Norman Osborn?" Felica wonders and Peter agrees. "Let's pay him a visit." Peter tells her and she sees he has a plan.

————


	9. Devils Breath

————

They go to Oscorp to learn more information, and Felicia being Felicia was able to easily hack them inside. She also comments how it was like child's play to her to get into a highly secure building.

"I'm way ahead of you, Wilson. I have all my people going through all your files. If you try to expose our business arrangement, it'll be your word against mine." Osborn says to someone on the phone.

"Is he talking to Wilson Fisk?" Felicia asks Peter and that what he was getting. They wait for Norman to leave the room and drop down from the vents and see he left his computer on.

"This is easier than I remembered." Felicia states as she looks at the computer and Norman left some presentation open for a GR-27. They look deeper into it and see Morgan Michaels is the lead scientist, and that it's a toxin designed to treat genetic disorders, but in its current state is a dangerous toxin that will kill anyone/thing that breaths it in after a week, and it can be spread just as easily.

"GR-27 is Devils Breath." Peter realizes and sees this is gonna be bad if Martin were to get ahold of it. They keep readingand sees Michaels keeps the only sample of it on him at all times. "That's why he's trying to find him. We find Michaels, Li won't be far behind." Felicia says and they decide to leave before anyone gets suspicious.

-

They call MJ to fill her in and she says that she's sneaking into a Sable outpost to get more information from Charles Standish. Peter knows she's going to do something and they know she's going to need help, but Felicia isn't feeling well enough suddenly to take on Sable agents.

So that's why Peter decides to go in alone and when he got there he sees that someone is raising a gun at her and he believes MJ has been caught. But when he entered the tent, he realized he just knocked out Charles and gets MJ out of there.

-

Once he dropped her off at her home, she called and explained this was why they broke up, because he kept babying her so much. And that tomorrow, Sable is moving Michales tomorrow at noon. He decides to head into the lab to check on Otto and they started making progress on their metallic limbs.

They see if it works and see it's working when Peter realizes something is wrong with Otto. "Doctor, what's going on?" Peter asks his boss/friend.

"It's become that obvious?" Otto asks and decides Peter has the right to know. "Doctors call it a degenerative Neurological disorder. The worst part is that it only affects the muscles. The mind continues to work, but it can no longer do." Otto tells Peter and asks to keep it between the two of them and he promises.

-

Felicia was on her way to F.E.A.S.T. to take her mind off of some news she just received after she hasn't been feeling well the past few days. But before she could get to F.E.A.S.T., she saw some group of thugs picking on that Miles Morales kid, and quickly got changed into her outfit to stop them.

"You just made your last mistake, punk." The thug tells Miles when Black Cat comes in and back kicks the second man, getting the first mans attention. "Hey fellas, I think you should start walking, or you can start running. You're choice." Felicia warns him when more of them come out of a car.

"Okay, how many of you does to take to robe the one teenager? And if you need this many for him, why do you think you can take on me?" Felicia wonders while they're fighting, and as she thought they're not very organized or good at fighting. Which helped her out a little bit, since she's been warned to take it easy for some time.

"You okay?" Felicia turns to see Spider-Man finally showed up. "Did you take the scenic route?" Felicia wonders and they look to Miles and help him up.

"You're Spider-Man. The amazing Spider-Man. The spectacular Spider-Man." Miles realizes while having a giant grin on his face.

"And a few other adjectives Jamison uses on him." Felicia says, shutting him up.

"That was very brave, but next time, leave the fighting to the pros, Okay?" Peter tells Miles and gives him a few tips to how to protect himself easier with no chance of getting himself hurt and leave. Peter explains where they're gonna need to go to keep Michales safe from Li.

-

They got a warning from Yuri that Silver Sable said they're not welcome, so Felicia decide to keep her distance while Peter is gonna be at the ready. They watch Michaels be brought to their car when something comes tumbling down the street and they see the giant truck Tombstone was creating.

"Oh, I was wondering when he was gonna use that." Felicia says calmly and now has to make the choice to help Peter, or stay a safe distance. The choice was obvious, but she had to think her decision through since it's not just her life she's putting on the line now.

Peter and Felicia land on top of the truck as Li kidnapped Michales. As they're fighting the men in the roof of the tank/truck, Sable comes in and starts firing at them. "These guys are crazy!" Peter thinks out loud while webbing one of the Demons to the wall of a building.

"They're hired gunmen, what were you expecting?" Felicia asks as she kicks one of the Demons. Peter decides to take on Li and take back the Devils Breath while Felicia keeps the men on top of it busy.

Felicia does her best to keep herself safe while dodging the guns, bombs and everything else they have to throw at her. She looks down to Peter and sees Li is doing something to him, that's putting him into some sorta trance when he breaks out of it and decides to crash the truck.

Felicia sees what he's doing and leaps off the truck as it crashes. Felicia watches it crash and sees Li trying to leave with the Devils Breath, but she interrupts his getaway. "Going somewhere, Li?" She asks the man as he tries to fight her off with the last of his strength, but Felicia was able to dodge his negative touch and knocks him out.

Peter gets out of the truck holding Michales as the Sable helicopter come in and Sable exits the chopper. "Where's the Devils Breath?" Sable asks as Peter thinks he got away when Felicia approaches with Li and the case.

"It's right here, and you're welcome." Felicia tells sable as she drops the man and hands the case to one of the men and they start leaving. "I'll go with her. Tank you, both of you. I'll remember this." Michaels tells the heroes as he leaves with Sable.

They stay and wait as the police come to take Li away to the Raft. "I'm gonna go check to see how May's gonna take the news, I have a feeling you have a job to get to." Felicia tells Peter and he does and goes to check on Otto to see what progress he's made with their software.

-

Felicia makes it to F.E.A.S.T. and thinks maybe if she could tell May before she tells Peter the news, it would help. "Felicia!" May shouts happy to see her. "Hey, May. He see you doing with the news?" Felicia asks and hugs her.

"I'm getting by." May tells her. "I don't think that Peter is okay with you running this place all yourself." Felicia says, trying to make small talk before getting to the subject.

"These people need help. And if that means loosing a few hours of sleep, then so be it." May tells Felicia and she understands that. "Besides, I'll have you here to help, won't I?" May asks her and that's when the news has to come out.

"I don't...think I can always be there, May." Felicia says, stuttering over some of the words this being harder than she thought. "Why not? Did you get a new job offer?" May asks her, a little happy for her.

"No, May. I don't know how to say this...I've been feeling off the past days and I went to the get myself checked out without Peter knowing, and something happened." Felicia tries explaining, but it's seriously harder than she could imagine.

But before she could tell May, she hears someone shouting to turn up the tv and the two of them look to see the transport truck for the Devils Breath has been attacked.

"Oh, will this never end?" May asks Felicia. "So, what were you...?" May turns back around and sees Felicia is gone and is left to wonder what she was going to say.

————


	10. Sinister six

Felicia runs out of F.E.A.S.T. and makes her way to the transport truck where Peter is already there and they see Devils Breath is gone.

Then they get a call from Yuri in the NCPD helicopter above them. "The Devils Breath is gone, but we have bigger problems." Yuri tells them.

"Rykers?" Felica and Peter asks.

"We have to hurry. Hope on." Yuri says and they leap onto the helicopter.

"What happened?" Felica asks.

"It was a coordinated attack. Must've been planed from the outside." Yuri tells them. "Every cell block is breached. We're minutes away from every prisoner in Ryker's walking right up fifth avenue."

"What about the Raft?" Peter asks her.

"Should be okay." Felica assures him. "I mean, it's a supermax facility. Better security, and a separate power grid. But what about Devils Breath?"

"Sable is handling it." Yuri tells them.

"Do you trust them?" Peter asks.

"Do I have a choice?" Yuri questions him when they see a truck full or prisoners are trying to escape.

Felica and Peter then leap down ready to fight them off.

"Hey, guess what? Early parole has been canceled!" Felicia informs the prisoners.

"You're making quips now?" Peter asks her.

"Yeah, shut up." Felica tells him after she heard herself.

They go into fighting the prisoners when they start ominous at them with rocket launchers and Felicia is hiding from above while taking them down relying on her shadow skills.

While getting the yard dealt with, an explosion comes from the Raft.

"I thought the Raft was secure." Peter asks Yuri.

"It was. Let's go." Yuri tells them.

"I'll finish here, you go." Felica says, not needing to deal with the super criminals.

"Stay safe." Peter tells her.

"Same to you." Felica says and pulls out her taser and throws it and it explodes, sending a shock wave at the criminals.

Peter webs onto the helicopter and lands.

"Maybe it's not as bad as it looks." Yuri says as they make their way to the Raft.

"Loving the optimism. But in my experience...when it looks bad, it's usually worse." Peter states as Electro comes out and blasts the helicopter. Sending them crashing into the Raft.

Peter quickly breaks the door open and helps Yuri to crash safely so they don't die.

"Welcome to the party!" Electro says as he blasts the doors down. "Just in time for the fireworks!" He says before shedding a shock to destroy all the locks and lets the prisoners free.

"I'll head to the main control center and see how bad the situation is." Yuri says and Peter is going to stop the prisoners and Electro.

On his way to stop all of the prisoners, Peter runs into Rhino, Scorpion, and Electro constantly appearing to try to take him down. And while trying to stop him outside, Peter ran into Vulture before chasing Electro to the rooftop.

"How do ya like my new suit?" Electro asks him.

"Dashing." Peter jokes while walking up to him. "Where'd you get it?"

"It's an exclusive club." Electro informs him when Vulture, Rhino, Scorpion and Martin Li come and start fighting him off.

"Remember, he said not to kill him. "Li reminds the group.

"Good idea. In fact, we don't have to do this at all if you don't want to." Peter quips to them.

"We definitely want to!" Rhino says and runs at him.

Peter starts trying to fight off five of his biggest enemies which ultimately fails when he gets stabbed in the back by Scorpion's tail followed by a blast by Electro to keep him down.

Peter tries crawling away when a metallic arm grabs his hand and he looks to see Otto Octavius.

"First and final warning." Otto says and pulls Peter up by his leg. "Stay out of our way." He says before tossing him over the Raft.

Felica comes swinging in and stops him before e could hit the water.

"You bit off more than you could chew, Spidey." Felica says seeing his condition.

-

As Felica brings Peter to the hospital to be helped, Otto has stolen Devils Breath and unleashes it upon the city of New York.

The city is in chaos to what's happening with now everyone getting sick from Devils Breath and no antidote been discovered yet.

Peter waited until he was healed up enough and then ran from the hospital where he met up with Felicia.

"I just got a call from Yuri about you going AWOL." Felica tells him.

"We need to get back to work." Peter tells her and sees his entire city on fire.

"You have fourteen broken bones." Felica informs him.

"Which means I have one hundred and ninety two none broken ones." Peter informs her. "Thank for helping take care of me."

"I'm getting used to it." Felica tells him as its becoming second nature. "The hard part was keeping you hidden from Sable. They've branded you a priority target."

"I humbly accept the honor." Peter says. "What is happening to our city? It feels like it's falling apart."

"Maybe it is." Felica says when they both get a call from Yuri.

"Hey, glad I caught you guys, Rhino and Electro are attacking the precincts up town. Electro is at upper east and Rhino is attacking upper west. We could use some help." Yuri tells them.

"We're on it." Felica says and they hang up. "I'll take Rhino, you take Electro." She tells Peter and they run off.

-

With Electro, he's keeping the police force stuck inside the prescient and he needs to stop the transformers before they blow.

With Felica, she's keeping Rhino back as the police take care of the Demons and Felica tricks Rhino into knocking himself down by running his head into several walls at once.

"Spidey, you all clear?" Felica asks him.

"Felica, it's May. Get to the Veteran's center. The convicts started a fire and May and Miles are trapped inside." Peter informs her.

"I'm on my way." Felica says and makes her way there.

-

As for Peter, he's already made it and sees the building on fire. Not wanting to wait any longer, Peter rushes in and finds Miles and May on a falling platform and quickly webs it to steady it.

The window gets broken open and Felica comes in and finds a platform they could use to escape on and they climb out.

Peter drops the platform seeing they're safe when a bunch of rubble comes down on top of him and he tries webbing above him and misses the platform when suddenly Miles grabs his web, saving his life.

Felica gives Miles a hand to pull Peter back up and they quickly get out before the building collapse on them.

Felica brings Peter to the roof to heal up from the fall.

"Is May okay?" Peter asks her.

"Everyone is safe. You okay?" Felica asks him and feels his head for any bruises.

"No, I'm fine." Peter promises.

"Good." Felica says before smacking his head. "Now what were you thinking? Running in there with no help."

"Ow. I just wasn't thinking, I admit." Peter states while laughing knowing not to mess with her.

"Listen, Peter, there's something you should know." Felica tells him.

"What's up?" Peter asks her.

"I'm-" Felica was gonna tell him when the door opens and Miles and MJ appear.

"Hey. So I didn't know if you both wanted sparkling, or flat, or spring, or mountain spring so I got one of each." Miles says as he places a box of water bottles of water in them.

"We're we...interrupting?" MJ asks them, feeling guilty for some reason.

"No, Cat and I were just discussing strategy." Peter tells them.

"The city is in danger, and it needs our help." Felica replies. "All of our help."

"All right. Call the play, coach." Miles says.

"Ok. We divide and conquer. Cat, we need an antiserum for Devils Breath. Oscorp is developing something, but there's no way they can keep it safe from Li or Octavius. We need to find the cure and keep it safe." Peter tells Felicia.

"Finding hidden objects is my specialty." Felica reminds him.

"Miles, MJ, you need to be my eyes and ears at F.E.A.S.T. Anything goes wrong, call us." Peter tells them. "We need to keep that place and the people there safe."

"We got it." MJ tells him.

"What are you gonna do?" Miles asks him.

"A gang of costumed nut-jobs is taking apart the city piece by piece. Time I returned the favor." Peter says.

"Okay, But...How do we contact you?" Miles asks.

"Ms. Watson can give you our number." Felica says before swinging off with Peter.

"Good luck, team." Peter asks and follows her.


	11. Need to know

With Felicia working on the cure, Miles and MJ watching F.E.A.S.T., Peter is focusing on finding Otto. So he dedices to go to the place it first began.

Making it to Time Square, Peter goes there to find a residue of the disease to see if he can isolate it.

Once he isolated it, he follows it as it jumps between buildings before reaching an access hatch. Once inside, Peter looks ands sees this is where Otto was working on all of the criminals gear that he broke out.

"Otto planned to release them. Those exact people. No wonder why he left Fisk." Peter tells himself.

He comes across Otto's map and plans.

Otto sent them to attack Oscorp holdings all throughout the city.

He tasked Li to go after the antiserum, along with something called Icarus.

Toomes for some reason is here in time square, so that means he needs to watch out for him. Electro is attaching the Oscorp power plants.

Rhino was tasked with the shoreline, but that's mute now since Felicia thankfully stopped him and was arrested again.

But the worst being that Scorpion plans on poisoning the city reservoir. Which happens to be owned by Oscorp.

"That's bad. If he poisoned the reservoir, the city might never recover." Peter states and was on his way out when he saw a container saying _Icarus_.

Peter opens it to see what it is but finds a video camera with Otto on the other end.

_"Hello, Spider-Man. We've never been properly introduced."_ Otto realizes.

"You're Otto Octavius. The guy who plans on tearing my city apart." Peter interrupts, knowing who he is obviously. "There is no Icarus is there?"

"No. Martin needs no assistance to secure the antiserum. I just needed to get you into position." Otto says and the box opens to reveal enough explosives to destroy the whole base.

-

Peter finds an opening and leaps out just in time to avoid the explosion, only to immediately captured by Vulture.

"Need a lift?" Vulture asks Peter. "So refreshing to work for a man like Octavius. Backup plans for his backup plans." He states before he starts to fly off and drags Peter through the streets, literally.

While he was getting dragged through the streets, Felicia has been trying to contact him, but the signal was being blocked inside the base.

"_Spider, you okay? What's happening?_" Felicia asks him.

"Sorry, honey. Traffics rough." Peter quips as he uses his legs to try and avoid getting rammed. "Listen, Li's gunning for the antiserum. Which means we need to find Oscorp's lab before he does."

"_Well, if Fisk went through all of this trouble to make sure that there was no record of it, the first place to look would be Osborn's computer._" Felicia tells him.

"Okay, just don't do anything too dangerous without me, pelase." Peter begs as Vulture flies him into a building.

"_You know I can't promise that. But I'll do my best._" Felicia promises.

"You always do." Peter replies to that. "Talk to you later." He says and he gets dragged to the Oscorp power plants where Electro is.

"Trap failed?" Electro asks Vulture.

"Softened him up. Time to plan B." Vulture responds and Peter gets ready to fight these guys off.

"Teamwork's beautiful, isn't it?" Electro asks Peter. "I see why you keep that stray cat around. Helpin' ya reach those unattainable goals. Like killing Spider-Man!"

Peter just waits for his opening and goes in for an attack.

"Wow, That was almost heartwarming, Electro. You really grew in prison , didn't you?" Peter asks him while webbing him to one of the smoke stations.

"Yo, Adrian. It's me, Spider-Man." Peter calls out to Vulture.

"What are you babbling about?" Vulture asks.

"Ugh, nobody gets my jokes." Peter says and goes in to avoid his wings and webs his wings every chance he gets to take him down when Electro breaks free of his webbing.

"Spider-Man, I must break you!" Electro says and sends a powerful blast at Peter.

Peter just avoids the blast as best as he can until he realized what happened.

"You got it! You got my joke!" Peter says more happy than he should be. "I'm so happy, I could almost stop fighting. Almost." Peter emphasized on that as he swings a piece of debris at Electro.

As Peter sees him blocking it, Vulture comes swooping in and Peter gets out of the way and the two villains ended up taking each other out.

As soon as Electro gets unconscious, Peter approaches and takes his earpiece.

_"What's happening?_" Otto asks.

"Your men have been grounded." Peter informs him.

"_Spider-Man, I presume? If you really cared about this city, you'd be helping me expose Osborn for the criminal he is._" Otto states.

"By killing innocent people?" Peter questions.

"_I would've restored the power!_" Otto promises.

"Your sick. You need help." Peter tells him.

"_I have all the help I need. And we will not stop until Norman gets what he deserves._" Otto responds to him.

"Yeah, well, I don't see how a guy with a metal tail is going to be much help." Peter responds before swinging off.

-

Now Peter knows there's only two of the escapees left, Scorpion and Li.

So he makes his way to the reservoir to figure out what he plans on doing.

"Now if I were a mercenary dressed like a Scorpion, where would I be...?" Peter asks when he senses Scorpion behind him.

"Behind you." Scorpion says and leaps to take him down when something comes in and shocks Scorpion, taking him down.

Peter looks to see Felicia standing there with an eyebrow raised.

"What would you do without me?" Felicia asks him.

"I'm happy to say I won't need to find out." Peter says before getting a bit serious. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Felicia asks.

"When is it okay to give up on a friend?" Peter wonders.

"You're thinking of Otto, aren't you?" Felicia asks. "A part that wants to help you wants to say _never_, because you're forgiving nature is one of the reasons I love you. But with Otto, I honestly don't know what to tell you." She admits while caressing his face. "It's up to you to decide if the man you once knew is still there."

"Thanks, you don't know how much that helps." Peter tells her before standing up. "We should drop Stinger here off at the police, and maybe give May a quick visit." He says.

"I think she'd like to see we're okay." Felicia says and they start making their way to F.E.A.S.T.

-

At feast, May has been affected by Devils Breathe, but she's trying to stay strong to help the people that need it.

Once they make it, they see her hard at work trying to run the place.

"Oh, Peter, Felicia. It's got to see you!" May says running up to them. "How you you? Healthy?" She asks.

"I'm good. How are you holding up?" Felicia asks.

"Good. Busy, but..." May admits when she almost falls and Peter quickly catches her and Felicia helps bring her to a chair.

"I'm okay." May promises.

"Didn't you once tell me that I need to accept that I'm human, just like everyone else?" Peter asks her.

"You and Ben. Masters of turning my words against me." May says, accepting defeat. "I'm fine. Just a little rundown." She explains and Felicia excuses herself from them.

"I need a minute." Felicia explains and heads for the bathroom.

"Is everything going all right between the two of you?" May asks Peter.

"She has been acting a bit off. God, I hope she hadn't been affected." Peter prays. "And where's Miles? I thought he and MJ were helping out." He asks looking around.

"They are. They went to get some supplies from the help center." May tells him.

-

Later, Peter and Felicia make it to Norman's penthouse and Felicia hacked into the mainframe to make it seem a Fire has been started.

So with everyone out, Peter and Felicia head in to find the antiserum.

"You have anything?" Peter asks and Felicia scans the walls with her mask and finds a hidden door and a secret panel behind a picture.

"This is going to be child's play." Felicia promises and uses her skills to start hacking into the lock.

"Hey, listen. Now we have a minute, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you." Peter tells Felicia.

"Okay, What is it." Felicia asks with her attention being mostly focused on the code.

"Is there something wrong with us?" Peter wonders. "You've been acting strange these past few days."

Felicia stops and knows he needs to know, just not now. She wanted it to be somewhere better than at the house of his friends father while they're searching on a way to save the city.

"It's nothing to worry about right now." Felicia assures him and gets the doors open.

Once inside, they see Norman left a message stating Devils Breathe was meant to be used as a cure, and not to be created into a disease.

But that's nit the weirdest thing, there's even cages filled with spiders.

"These look similar to the ones that gave me my powers." Peter tells Felicia.

"You think he's trying to duplicate your powers?" Felicia asks as she starts tracking the location for the antiserum.

"Could be. For what reason, I don't know. Or want to." Peter replies as Felicia finds what they're looking for.

"I found it. Well, I found GR-27. But the antiserum must've been developed in this lab. It's at 10th and cathedral." Felicia tells him.

"Isn't that...?" Peter asks and used Norman's computer to do a search and finds it. "Oscorp's records department."

"That makes sense." Felica says and they were eating ready to leave when they find another record on the computer.

**Martin Li incident **

"What is that?" Felicia asks as they play the video.

They see Norman and Otto with a child Martin and his parents and they inject him with a earlier version of GR-27 and it causes an explosion, giving Li his Negative energy.

"Oh my god." Felicia says to that.

"Otto and Norman, they started it. They started all of it." Peter realizes and they need to leave.

But as she turns around, Felicia feels off balance and accidentally hits one of the cages as Peter catches her.

"Hey, you okay?" Peter asks and feels her head and sees she's warm. Not only that, but she's coughing up blood.

The first sign of Devils Breathe.

"Oh, no, you were affected as well." Peter realizes. "We need to get you to F.E.A.S.T." He tells her and starts bringing her out, but what he doesn't know is the spider that escaped the cage grabbed onto Felicia and was hitching a ride with them.

-

Peter makes it to F.E.A.S.T. and made sure to change him and Felicia out of their suits before continuing to bring her inside.

Once inside, she was given a bed to rest on as nobody is quite sure why she's showing these symptoms.

"Pete..." Felicia calls out for him.

"Hey, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Peter promises her.

"I..need to tell you ..." Felicia tries to finally tell him what she's been trying to say these past few days. The two words that will change their lives.

"Hey, you can tell me when you get back on your feet." Peter assures her while holding her hand.

"No..I need to tell you..." Felicia states and needs to find the right wording. "Peter...I'm pregnant." Felicia finally tells him.

Peter doesn't know how to respond to that and looks to his girlfriend in shock to how he could've missed that.

Except now this means he needs to fight Martin and Otto alone.

But he needs to save Felicia and his unborn child.

Then something finally dawned on him.

He's going to be a father.


	12. Goodbye

Peter can't believe it as he's making his way to where the antiserum for Devils Breathe is being held.

Felica's pregnant with his child.

And she's also sick on top of that.

With that motivation, Peter makes it to Oscorp and sees that Li has already beaten him there along with kidnapped Osborn.

"Remember, Peter. The life of Felica and your child are on the line." Peter tells himself and makes his way to the doors, only to be stopped by Silver Sable as she starts shooting at him.

Peter has had enough of her and quickly flips and dodges her blasts when she pushes him against the wall.

"You harass my men, break into my client home, destroy my equipment, and cost my client millions." Sable lists what he did what he had to to get here. "Give me one good reason I should not kill joe right now."

Now it's time Peter finally broke his barriers of emotions sick of her. "Listen, I don't like you and you don't like me. We can fight each other, or fight Li, we can't do both. Li is inside with your client inside right now and he's gonna kill I]him unless we do something." Peter tells her.

Sable thinks for a good minute and sees he's right and lowers her weapons before opening the doors with her card.

They were about to head inside when more Demons start shooting.

"You secure Osborn, I will talk to them." Sable tells Peter and runs outside as the doors close.

"Nice to have friends." Peter says and makes his way through the facility and can't believe this is the same man who he once admired, the man who helped people. The man who built F.E.A.S.T.

Li seemed to have anticipated he would show up and set an allusion for him to watch everything that has occurred in Li's life from his parents deaths to building F.E.A.S.T. and to how his anger is what's fueling his powers.

-

Peter was able to make it to Li and find he has Osborn and the antiserum in hand.

"Martin! This won't bring your parents back!" Peter tells him.

"Why do you insist on trying to save this piece of scum?" Li wonders.

"I'm trying to save _you, _Martin. Don't let revenge win. Fight it." Peter tells him.

Li looks and starets fighting against it before using his sword and sending Peter flying into the keg he room.

The two begin to fight and it's like they're transported to a new world where his shadows are the only thing.

The fight goes in for some time and Peter was able to use the equipment in the room to take Li down.

"Osborn...must pay." Li says and Peter steals the antiserum.

"I know, but this is the wrong way, Martin." Peter says when something is smashing the upstarts and the floor rips apart to reveal Otto.

Otto smacks Peter and Li and steals the antiserum but before leaving, he starts beating Peter up and leaves him with several things broken.

"Otto?" Norman asks and Otto then sees this as an opportunity and kidnaps him.

Peter is left there when the doors open and Sable with Morgan Michaels.

They run to Peter and help him up.

"Where's..Otto..?" Peter asks.

"Gone." Sable tells him.

"He needs a hospital." Michaels tells her.

"No...F.E.A.S.T." Peter tells them as they drag him off.

-

When they arrive to F.E.A.S.T., they start getting to work on helping him when Felicia noticed that Peter was injured and now she's more afraid.

After some time, Michaels was able to tell her he was going to be fine but he needed rest and left to attend to everyone.

As soon as he left, Peter started getting up.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Felicia asks him.

"Where's May?" Peter asks and now she needs to show it to him.

She brings Peter to the office and sees May has got it the worst.

"They say she could go at any moment." Felica says.

"I need to get out there and find Otto...he has the antiserum." Peter states.

"I'm coming with you." Felicia states when Peter stops her.

"No, I need you to stay here, I can't risk you passing out or something and you or the baby getting hurt." Peter tells her. "I have something in the lab that'll help give me an edge. Just promise me you'll stay safe."

Felicia sees he's just being protective and that's probably for the best considering how their lives are going to be in about a year and decides to stay.

"Take care of yourself." Felicia says before pulling his mask up before kissing him. "And kick his ass." She states and he leaves.

While she was standing there and Peter walked off, the spider that was on her since the Oscorp visit crawls off and finds the hand of Miles Morales.

-

Peter makes it to the labs and limos into his part to where the arms first started. Where this all began.

"We did the impossible, doc. Now I have to destroy it." Peter says and starts getting to work on the Anti-Ock suit.

Once it was complete, he made his way to where Otto was spotted climbing the Oscorp tower.

Hole saving Norman from falling to death, Peter makes it to the roof.

"Give me the antiserum. Otto, you dedicated your life to help people..please." Peter begs of him.

"You're fighting the wrong man. But have it your way." Otto says and now Peter sees he has to fight his friend.

They begin to fight and Peter knows if he stops the arms he will be able to get in close.

The two fight for some time and Peter was able to damage one of his four arms and Otto was able to destroy his mask.

"Such a disappointment...Parker." Otto says and now Peter is shocked to hear he knew.

"You knew?" Peter asks him, because if he knew he was Spider-Man and tried to kill him...

"I tried to warn you, Peter. But you didn't listen." Otto tells him.

Now Peter feels hurt, betrayed a lot more than he previously did.

"You knew!"

"I won't let you win. This means too much to me." Otto tells him and Peter remembers what he's fighting for.

He's fighting for his aunt, his girlfriend...his child.

"Not more than it means...to me!" Peter says before tackling Otto and the two land on the side of the building and continue their fight for here.

"Can't you see all the people you're hurting?!" Peter asks.

"You'll never understand! You haven't suffered like I have!" Otto tells him. "You should be on my side."

"I _was_!!" Peter reminds him as this fight is tearing him apart within. "Please...think of the man you were."

"That man is gone. You can't save me." Otto breaks to him and Peter sees now he needs to forget about Otto. His city is in danger, it's time to end this.

"Then I guess you'll have to save yourself!" Peter tells him and starts fighting him, no holding back. "You were my hero!" He states him as he gets a few punches in. "You meant so much to me. I hate you're making me do this. We were gonna change the world!"

"You look tired, Parker." Otto tells him.

"Not tired...just hurt." Peter replies when Otto tries crushing him in the wall.

"Parker...if you wanna change the world, you have to be the kind of man who can ,make the hardest decisions." Otto tells him.

"I...couldn't...agree more!" Peter says and let's the arm impale him and that makes Otto loose balance long enough for Peter to be able to dislodge the device controlling the arms.

The two of them begin to fall and Peter was able to save the antiserum.

"Peter..I saw you as a son. I should have known you'd turn in me, just like everyone else." Otto states.

"Turn?" Peter asks, completely confused to how he could believe Otto thinks he betrayed him. "I worshiped you! Your mind..your conscience , wanting to help others...the way you never give up!"

"That's because men like us have a duty. A responsibility. To use our talents in the service of others. Even if they don't appreciate it. We have to do what's best for those beneath us." Otto says and Peter gets angry.

"You were everything I wanted to be! You just...threw it away!" Peter states.

"Yes, of course. You're right, Peter. I see that now. The neural interface...affected my mind. But I can fix it. We can fix it..together. I know you would never abandon me." Otto tells him. "And of course You'll rest well knowing your secret is safe with me."

"You do what you think is best, doc. It's what any of us can do." Peter says and starts walking away as Otto cries out for him. "Even if it hurts like hell."

-

Peter returns to feast where he sees Felicia is getting worse, they say it's because of the child and if they don't hurry, he could loose the child.

But May also doesn't have much time to Peter has to decide to let go of either May or Felicia. Hold onto his past or his future.

"Take off your mask. I wanna see my nephew." May tells Peter who removes his mask and is shocked she knew.

"You knew?" Peter asks.

"I always knew. And I'm so proud of you." May replies.

"I didn't want you to worry.

"I always did."

"I don't know what to do..."

"Yes, you do." May says and starts coughing even worse and Peter struggles to either save her or not and decides he needs to let May go.

But it still hurts him when he hears the heart monitor die.

-

One year later...

Peter starts waking up in bed and sees Felicia isn't with him when he hears her talking to someone and get out of bed and sees she's talking to Rose Parker, their daughter.

"Now see what you've done, you've woken Daddy up." Felicia tells her.

"Hey, you were the one talking." Peter defends his daughter and kisses his now Felicia Parker.

A few months after the Otto arrest, Peter proposed to Felicia who obviously agreed. Now they're living in their penthouse with their daughter and their still sleeping son, Walter Parker.

Peter might've lost May, but he gained the best life he could've asked for.


End file.
